


New experiences

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Josh is a tactile teacher.





	New experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote so much porn for this fandom

Mike likes to think he’s experimented at the subtle art of making out. It’s not actually a false belief. He’d dated more girls than he cares to remember, and judging by Josh’s fastening breath and flushed face, it made him pretty efficient.

He, however, doesn’t have the slightlest idea on how to handle a boner. One that’s not his own, that it.

Josh rolls his eyes, laughing dryly. “It’s really not that complicated, jeez. Haven’t you ever watched gay porn?”

Of course he had. But porn isn’t always accurate, you know! What if he hurts Josh? He’d heard stories about sex gone wrong-

“Shh, you just have to use your brain. If you’re so worried,” he untangles himself from Mike’s arms and shove him against the wall. “Watch, and learn.”

Does he mean-

Mike breathes sharply when Josh’s hand cup his crotch

He does.

Mike isn’t used to this. Not being the one in control, he means. Being the one teased and taken care of.

It’s a new experience, but certainly not a bad one.

“Josh,” he breathes out mindlessly, hands gripping the other’s shirt as if his life depended on it.

“Say my name again,” Joash whispers back, lips on his ears and neck and collarbone

“ _Josh_ ” he hears his belt being undone, feels his pants falling to his ankles, and  _Josh’s hand-_ Josh’s chuckles ripple on his skin as his kisses trail down his chest. It takes all of Mike’s willpower to keep his grunts low. When Josh’s hand retreats, though, he lets out a displeased high-pitched sound

Quickly followed by a gasp

Oh

_God_

His hands find Josh’s hair immediately, trying to find something to hold on. Josh seems a bit hesitant at first, but he picks up quickly enough what makes Mike’s hips buckle and what forces him to bite his hand to keep it low. Smart boy.

In the end, maybe it wasn’t the best head Mike had ever received -to be fair, that one girl gave  _killer_ blowjobs- but it’s still much,  _much_ better than what he’d feared.

“… I take it it was good?”

Oh yes. Yes it was.

“…wanna see if you can do better than me?”

Oh  _yes_. Yes he does.


End file.
